Echos of the Moon
by Echosong-Leader of MoonClan
Summary: Moonecho, the new ThunderClan medicine cat, hates Bramblestar, yet wants to be a loyal warrior. Just to add to her problems, she finds herself in love, and wishing to be a warrior! Please read! :
1. Intro

Ello Fans That I Do Not Have! You may know me from my Leafpool and Crowfeather OneShot, My Love, or from my Total Drama oneshot, And Old Toy. Or you don't know me and are reading this because you randomly chose it! Well welcome to all who don't know me, and please enjoy my story! Also, as for the time, I'm too lazy to come up with a scientific answer, so in a huge battle, all ThunderClan died except younger warriors and Bramble claw and Lionblaze :3 . Also, The Fourth Apprentice series never happened, even though the time is around the newest book that came out. So no other prophecy with Dovekit and Ivykit because I'm lazy! :) BOB!

Bob the Eucalyptus Tree: Echosong-Leader of MoonClan doesn't own anything, unless Leafpool and Crowfeather suddenly have their own clan and live happily ever after. :)

Summary: Moonecho, the newest ThunderClan medicine cat, is torn by the same situation as Leafpool. To make matters worse, she doesn't want to be a medicine cat at all, and hates Bramblestar (Brambleclaw) She strives to be loyal, but she feels the need to rebel, rebel against her leader, rebel against ThunderClan, rebel against the warrior code itself.

Enjoy!

* * *

Allegiances (Only Showing Main Characters)

ThunderClan

Leader- Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Moonecho- black she cat with violet eyes. Lionblaze and Icecloud's daughter

Warriors

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she cat

Briarlight- dark brown she cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossomfall-pale brown she cat with a dark stripe along her spine

ShadowClan

Leader- Russetstar- dark ginger she cat

Deputy- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat- Smallstone- Light gray she cat

WindClan

Leader- Ashstar- Gray She cat

Deputy- Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat- Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

RiverClan

Leader- Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy- Grasspelt- light brown tom

* * *

That's it for now! If I get ONE review that simply says its a good idea, i will make a chapter! Also, first three reviewers get their names in the book! 1st reviewer will be Moonecho's lover (it will have to be tom), or if she cat, Moonecho's only trusted friend. 2nd reviewer will be whichever one the 1st reviewer didn't choose, and 3rd will be Moonecho's sibling!So please review! :) Peace is international!


	2. Thoughts of Rebeling

First of all, thanks to those friggin awesome people who commented! You get Eucalyptus trees! *hands out Eucalyptus trees* Also, if anyone wants to be a main main character, we need a tom from another clan, with an awesome name, who Moonecho will be in a forbidden love with. Thank you!

Enjoy my awesome followers!

* * *

"RABBITCLOUD!", I yelled. The pretty white she cat had scared away the mouse I was presently stalking.

"Sorry!", Rabbitcloud mewed, walking up to me while giving me a weak smile.I rolled my eyes then dug up my sparrow. Rabbitcloud had two voles, and we trotted back to camp. I curled my lips as Bramblestar watched me enter camp. Rabbitcloud gave me a "Stop it!" look, then dropped her voles into the fresh kill pile. I took my sparrow straight to Icecloud, my mother.

"Thank you Moonecho", she said, giving me one of her sweet, motherly looks. "But Moonecho, medicine cats aren't really supposed to hunt." I dug my claws into the ground. I never wanted to be medicine cat, but I was forced to after Jayfeather had some 'prophecy'.

"I know mom", I said then walked away. I hid inside my den, lieing down to avoid the glares of Bramblestar. I hated the leader. He was like Firestar, with kittypets overunning the clan, and making peace with every cat in the world. This wasn't how the clans are meant to be. I sighed as I saw a brown tabby walk in. "Hi Mosspelt", I said.

"Hi Moonecho.. I erm.. got a thorn stuck in my paw." she said, holding up her right front paw. I walked over, and pulled the thorn out with my teeth. I put some marigold polstice on it (sp? and i don't think that's the right herb, but just go along with it XD), then gave it a lick. "Don't lick it, and stay off of patrols for the rest of the day." I said. Mosspelt walked out with a "Thank you!"

I sighed again. I was so tired of the same thing everyday. I walked outside, and sat down licking my chest fur. Bramblestar approached me. "Did you hear anything from StarClan or-" he started. "Get out of my fur!", I muttered, but a little to loud. I glared at him with my violet eyes then said, "No, nothing recently. I'll tell you if anything happens." He then walked away, and I curled my lips after him.

I wanted to rebel, against him, against the clan, against the warrior code. I was so tired of everything! I stalked out of camp, and lied down on rocks, sunning myself and hoping for something new.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review, and as I said before, we need a tom from another clan! I will choose the best description! Thanks for reading, peace is international!


	3. A Dream, A Tom, and A Thought

Hi guys! First of all, I love you guys to the fullest extent! To everyone who reviewed, you get this poem!: You guys are so awesome, um nothing rhymes with awesome! I love you guys so much, i can't think of anything that rhymes with so much!" Did you love it? Oh I know you did :3 The winner of Moonecho's mate is...BooksOnFire! With Hawkfire! Once again, I send to you guys much thanks for reading! *hugs everyone*

* * *

"Moonecho", I heard suddenly. I shook my head and got up, yawning from a long sleep. I was in camp, but it was deserted. Except for a thick furred white tom, looking me in the eyes. He had broad shoulders, and strong yellow eyes. "Greetings Moonecho", he said. His voice was comforting, yet deep, like a calm storm. I tilted my head and asked, 'Who are you?" He _mrrowed _with laughter and said, "I would think someone would remember a good senior warrior. Well that is of little importance. Follow me." He walked off out of camp, motioning with his tail for me to follow. I followed him out, tilting my head.

He didn't go very far, only to a small clearing with rocks. He lied down on a flat rock, his long fur blowing in the Leaf-Fall breeze. "Moonecho, there is alot I must tell you, but little time." His face had turned serious, and I sat intently listening, tail wrapped around my paws. "Brambles are beginning to get caught in your fur, but stay strong. Rebeling is not the answer right now, nor is fighting. Make sure your loyalty doesn't sway far, for soon they will be tested beyond anything you can imagine. There will be a change soon, Moonecho, but make sure it is not changed far." He looked away, and paused. He padded over to me and touched his nose to my forehead.

I woke up with a start, looking around for the white tom. I realized it had all been a dream. I let out a deep exhale, and stretched, curling my claws into the ground. I checked my herb store, and saw I was low on comfrey. I padded out of camp, when Flamefur approached me.

"Hi Moonecho", he purred, smiling. "Hi Flamefur", I said, but I didn't look at him. "Do you need any help?", he immediatly asked. "I'm going into the forest to collect some herbs, you can tag along if you want to." He purred again, and followed me out into the forest. I stopped by the RiverClan border, where the comfrey grew best. I described comfrey to Flamefur, and he walked a little away, searching for it. That's when I saw _him._

It was a large tom, with torteiseshell fur. He had beautiful amber eyes, and he strode along the riverbank with muscles bunched. I watched him and he glanced in my direction. I returned the glance, dissapearing into those warm, amber e-

"Moonecho, is this it?", Flamefur ran up, carrying comfrey leaves in his maw. I shook my head as the RiverClan tom vanished. 'Uh, yeah Flamefur. That's enough." I said, picking up my clump. As I walked back to camp with Flamefur, I remembered the handsome tom dreamily, smiling to myself. I thanked Flamefur for his help as I put away the herbs, and he padded off. Rabbitcloud walked in with a sparrow.

"Hfff Moonffefo. I bfrouf youf a spraffow", she said around the sparrow, before dropping it at my paws. "Thanks Rabbitcloud", I said, and Rabbitcloud looked at my suspicously. 'What's with the dreamy look on you", she asked teasingly.

"Oh erm, nothing Rabbitcloud nothing." I didn't even know this tom's name! "Just tell me if you want to", she said and walked out with a wink. I bit into the sparrow. It was still warm, and the delicous taste filled my mouth. Bramblestar entered my den. Joy.

"Hey Moonecho, the Gathering is tonight, so I just wanted to remind you." he said as if nothing mattered but me making him look good by attending. I sighed and said, "I will be there Bramblestar." I left out the part in my head where I said, oh master the greatest! He walked out, strutting as if he owned the place. I walked out of my den, sunning myself on the rocks. Millie was sitting in the nursery, and I couldn't help feeling repelled. I was much more toward the idea of a pure clan. That was when I had some thoughts.

What if I was leader?

What a fine thing that would be, being leader.

* * *

Thanks for reading! *hugs everyone who read* New Contest: If you figure out who the white tom in Moonecho's dream was, you get a Eucalyptus tree named Bob! You know you want one... :) PEACE IS INTERNATIONAL!


	4. What A Fine Thing

Ello my wonderful friends! XD If you said the white cat was Whitestorm, you are CORRECT! *Gives everyone Eucalyptus trees* Have a Eucalyptus tree! You guys are awesome-amazing-friggin-coolio-pimpin-people! I love you guys with every corner of my heart!...Do hearts have corners? O-o

* * *

"MOONECHO!", I heard yowled across the camp. I struggled up, shaking the fog of sleep away. "MOONECHO! BRIARLIGHT'S KITTING!", was yowled. It was Foxleap, Blossomfall's mate! I grabbed borage leaves, some juniper berries, and rasberry leaves. I ran over, with many confused looks at me. I burst into the Nursery to see Foxleap fretting, trying to calm Blossomfall, but making her more nervous.

"FOXLEAP!", I yelled. I pointed to the entrance with my tail, and he padded out, fretfully looking behind him like I was going to eat his mate. I shoved him the rest of the way out, then turned to Blossomfall. Her eyes were distant, as if looking somewhere else. She yowled in pain as a ripple was sent through her body, and I shushed her comfortingly. I remembered this was Millie's kit.

Millie wasn't clan blood.

These kits weren't clan blood.

Blossomfall yowled again, and I shook my head. I couldn't do that. I gave her some rasberry leaves and juniper berries, leaving the borage near the entrance. Cherryfur woke up on the other side of the nursery with her kits, Wolfkit and Sparrowkit. She shushed the almost-apprentices and asked me, 'Do you need any help?" I didn't look up from Blossomfall and said, "Just wait." Another spasm passed through Briarlight, and soon a reddish she cat was born. I gave her to Cherryfur, and she instinctively licked it until it began breathing. Another spasm, and a torteiseshell she cat was born. I licked this one quickly, and set it beside the other kit to suckle. By the end of Blossomfall's kitting, a red and white tom and a torteiseshell and white tom was born.

I was satisfied as I watched Blossomfall fall asleep after eating the borage, the kits suckling. It seemed like life was good as Foxleap came in, amazed at the beautiful batch of kits. That's when another thought came to mind.

Kits.

What a fine thing it would be to have kits.

~~~~~~~~line thingy= new day~~~~~~~~~

I woke up from a nap to hear Bramblestar yowling, "Everyone going to the Gathering, come to the Entrance!" (AN: LOL I couldn't remember what they say for a gathering, so this seemed pretty straight forward XD) I shook my fur and trotted to him, standing next to Rabbitcloud. Her fur looked a mess, and when she saw me looking she said "Border Patrol. Thorns." I sighed at my friend's foolishness, and plucked the thorns out. None were deep enough to draw blood, but with her long fur, they stuck. I helped her clean her fur when I saw Bramblestar rush out of camp with everyone in tow.

Flashpaw came up beside us. "Hi guys!", she sqeaked, excited about her first gathering. "Hi", Rabbitcloud and I said at the same time, before Flashpaw rushed on, bursting with energy. I shook my head, wishing I was as carefree as her. As we entered the Island, I saw _him_ again. Rabbitcloud sat down, but I got closer to the tree as a medicine cat.

He sat right behind me. The Gathering hadn't started yet, so I turned around and said, "Hello. I'm Moonecho." He gave me a charming smile and said, "I'm Hawkfire." I was lost again in those amber eyes, but I managed to hold up some small chat with him, well small chat for two cats from different Clans. Then, Bramblestar called the Gathering to start and we all settled down.

I didn't pay much attention to what was going on, but when Mistystar spoke about foxes my hackles raised. Everything after that was fairly boring, the usual new warrior, new kits. Soon the Gathering had ended, when Hawkstrike stood in my path to leave. "Meet me here tomorrow at midnight", he whispered in my ear, then he sprang away, disappearing into the brush. I was startled, and I pondered whether to go or not the way home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ling thingy=new day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was waken from my daydreams as I heard Bramblestar yowl, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come beneath the High Rock!" I made myself look..decent then padded out with my fur slightly less messy. Bramblestar was up on High Rock, strutting his usual strut, but something was different. Everyone was standing around Wolfkit and Sparrowkit, and Cherryfur was bustling around, licking Wolfkit's back fur, smoothing Sparrowkit's head fur. I gave myself a mental slap as I remembered: They were being apprenticed today!

I listened to Bramblestar's annoying speech, blah blah future, blah blah ThunderClan, blah blah Moonecho...Moonecho?

I raised my head to see Wolfkit eagerly looking at me from HighRock, her silver fur puffed out with excitement. I tried to look like I knew I was going to ber her mentor as I strode up, touching noses with Wolfki- erm Wolfpaw. Sparrowkit was apprenticed to a very excited Rabbitcloud.

After Wolfpaw was congratulated, I bustled her over to my den, and settled a little nest for her. I then began showing her herbs. She caught on pretty quickly, but she was eager to really do something. "Just wait Wolfpaw, oppurtunity requires pati-"

"Moonecho!", I heard yelled, and as i walked out I motioned to Wolfpaw to follow. I trotted in the direction of the yell, leading me to Sparrowpaw. Wolfpaw was about to greet him, when he burst out, "Bramblestar got bitten by a fox!" I gasped, he was leader even if I didn't like him. I grabbed a collection of herbs, with Wolfpaw following with some herbs. We ran after Sparrowpaw, until he lead us to Bramblestar.

He was sprawled along the ground, a deep gash in his side and a bite insicion (sp?) on his throat. Wolfpaw gasped and I quickly set her to licking the wound. All annoyance at him was gone as I saw what pain he was in. I ran off until I found a bush with cobwebs. I swatted them off and ran back to Bramblestar. As I padded them onto his wound i realized I carried his life.

Me.

I snapped myself out of it again, and continued padding the blood away. I instructed Wolfpaw to do the same, until the blood was soaked up. His body shuddered, and turned cold.

He was dead.

Wolfpaw began fretting, and I yelled for help. I listened for any signs of breathing and then it returned. I sighed with relief, and Wolfpaw gave me an inquiring look. "He lost a life, little one", I said , and her eyes grew wider.

"I...feel...better...take me...back to...camp", Bramblestar wheezed out, and we helped him hobble back to camp. Luckily it wasn't far, but by the time we got back, we had stopped five times. Everyone bustled around, giving our now weak leader questioning looks, until my father cut in and yelled, "Everyone! Bramblestar needs to rest!" He wheezed slightly and I gave him my own questioning look. Lionblaze seemed to shrug it off though, as if he would always wheeze. I turned my attention back to Bramblestar and led him to my den.

~~~~~~~~Fast Forward to Midnight~~~~~~~

I waited until I was sure Bramblestar and Wolfpaw were asleep. I then snuck out, listening to the calm breathing. Lucky for me, Rabbitcloud was on a potty break, so I snuck out of camp without questioning. I spread some wild garlic over my scent, so Rabbitcloud wouldn't notice I went out.

I went to the Island, and I saw saw Hawkstrike waiting there. I smiled as I walked across the tree, waving my tail. "You came", he said, more to himself then me. I smiled as I approached him, and I slid my tail under his nose to tease him.

"Look Moonecho..I'd like to ...get to know you better", he said kindly, shuffling his paws. "I would too", I replied and I sat down, my tail wrapped around my paws. He spoke about himself for a little bit, then he listened to my story.

I liked this tom, very much. I started to tire, and I lied down, resting my eyes. He took a risk and lied down next to me. I purred loudly, and he purred back. I meant to rest my eyes, but I ended up falling asleep, with one thought on my mind.

Hawkstrike.

What a fine tom.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did! :3 Did you like the length? I was thinking about this, and I could do one this long every 2 to 3 days, or I could do one the size of inbetween chapter two and three almost everyday? So Review For: What Size You Want, Plot Suggestions, Writing Advice, Size Suggestion, Ideas, or All of the Above. :) I love you guys! Peace Is International! Oo! Almost forgot! If you figure out where I get Peace Is International from, you can help me with the Plot Suggestion and I'll give you where I think this story is going! Hint: Peace Is International is part of a certain song's lyrics. If you have the answer review, then I'll PM you if you were the first one and winner! Love you guys! PEACE IS INTERNATIONAL X)


	5. Sorry Revised Version: What A Fine Thing

Oh my StarClan guys, I am so sorry for all the confusion! That's what happens when it's late and I forget to proofread! Especially to BooksOnFire, I was thinking of another cat! SO sorry! I revised this one, but please forgive me for messing his name up! Once again, so so so so so so sorry, please forgive me! Here's the revised version:

Ello my wonderful friends! XD If you said the white cat was Whitestorm, you are CORRECT! *Gives everyone Eucalyptus trees* Have a Eucalyptus tree! You guys are awesome-amazing-friggin-coolio-pimpin-people! I love you guys with every corner of my heart!...Do hearts have corners? O-o

* * *

"MOONECHO!", I heard yowled across the camp. I struggled up, shaking the fog of sleep away. "MOONECHO! BLOSSOMFALL'S KITTING!", was yowled. It was Foxleap, Blossomfall's mate! I grabbed borage leaves, some juniper berries, and rasberry leaves. I ran over, with many confused looks at me. I burst into the Nursery to see Foxleap fretting, trying to calm Blossomfall, but making her more nervous.

"FOXLEAP!", I yelled. I pointed to the entrance with my tail, and he padded out, fretfully looking behind him like I was going to eat his mate. I shoved him the rest of the way out, then turned to Blossomfall. Her eyes were distant, as if looking somewhere else. She yowled in pain as a ripple was sent through her body, and I shushed her comfortingly. I remembered this was Millie's kit.

Millie wasn't clan blood.

These kits weren't clan blood.

Blossomfall yowled again, and I shook my head. I couldn't do that. I gave her some rasberry leaves and juniper berries, leaving the borage near the entrance. Cherryfur woke up on the other side of the nursery with her kits, Wolfkit and Sparrowkit. She shushed the almost-apprentices and asked me, 'Do you need any help?" I didn't look up from Blossomfall and said, "Just wait." Another spasm passed through Blossomfall, and soon a reddish she cat was born. I gave her to Cherryfur, and she instinctively licked it until it began breathing. Another spasm, and a torteiseshell she cat was born. I licked this one quickly, and set it beside the other kit to suckle. By the end of Blossomfall's kitting, a red and white tom and a torteiseshell and white tom was born.

I was satisfied as I watched Blossomfall fall asleep after eating the borage, the kits suckling. It seemed like life was good as Foxleap came in, amazed at the beautiful batch of kits. That's when another thought came to mind.

Kits.

What a fine thing it would be to have kits.

~~~~~~~~line thingy= new day~~~~~~~~~

I woke up from a nap to hear Bramblestar yowling, "Everyone going to the Gathering, come to the Entrance!" (AN: LOL I couldn't remember what they say for a gathering, so this seemed pretty straight forward XD) I shook my fur and trotted to him, standing next to Rabbitcloud. Her fur looked a mess, and when she saw me looking she said "Border Patrol. Thorns." I sighed at my friend's foolishness, and plucked the thorns out. None were deep enough to draw blood, but with her long fur, they stuck. I helped her clean her fur when I saw Bramblestar rush out of camp with everyone in tow.

Flashpaw came up beside us. "Hi guys!", she sqeaked, excited about her first gathering. "Hi", Rabbitcloud and I said at the same time, before Flashpaw rushed on, bursting with energy. I shook my head, wishing I was as carefree as her. As we entered the Island, I saw _him_ again. Rabbitcloud sat down, but I got closer to the tree as a medicine cat.

He sat right behind me. The Gathering hadn't started yet, so I turned around and said, "Hello. I'm Moonecho." He gave me a charming smile and said, "I'm Hawkfire." I was lost again in those amber eyes, but I managed to hold up some small chat with him, well small chat for two cats from different Clans. Then, Bramblestar called the Gathering to start and we all settled down.

I didn't pay much attention to what was going on, but when Mistystar spoke about foxes my hackles raised. Everything after that was fairly boring, the usual new warrior, new kits. Soon the Gathering had ended, when Hawkfire stood in my path to leave. "Meet me here tomorrow at midnight", he whispered in my ear, then he sprang away, disappearing into the brush. I was startled, and I pondered whether to go or not the way home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ling thingy=new day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was waken from my daydreams as I heard Bramblestar yowl, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come beneath the High Rock!" I made myself look..decent then padded out with my fur slightly less messy. Bramblestar was up on High Rock, strutting his usual strut, but something was different. Everyone was standing around Wolfkit and Sparrowkit, and Cherryfur was bustling around, licking Wolfkit's back fur, smoothing Sparrowkit's head fur. I gave myself a mental slap as I remembered: They were being apprenticed today!

I listened to Bramblestar's annoying speech, blah blah future, blah blah ThunderClan, blah blah Moonecho...Moonecho?

I raised my head to see Wolfkit eagerly looking at me from HighRock, her silver fur puffed out with excitement. I tried to look like I knew I was going to ber her mentor as I strode up, touching noses with Wolfki- erm Wolfpaw. Sparrowkit was apprenticed to a very excited Rabbitcloud.

After Wolfpaw was congratulated, I bustled her over to my den, and settled a little nest for her. I then began showing her herbs. She caught on pretty quickly, but she was eager to really do something. "Just wait Wolfpaw, oppurtunity requires pati-"

"Moonecho!", I heard yelled, and as i walked out I motioned to Wolfpaw to follow. I trotted in the direction of the yell, leading me to Sparrowpaw. Wolfpaw was about to greet him, when he burst out, "Bramblestar got bitten by a fox!" I gasped, he was leader even if I didn't like him. I grabbed a collection of herbs, with Wolfpaw following with some herbs. We ran after Sparrowpaw, until he lead us to Bramblestar.

He was sprawled along the ground, a deep gash in his side and a bite insicion (sp?) on his throat. Wolfpaw gasped and I quickly set her to licking the wound. All annoyance at him was gone as I saw what pain he was in. I ran off until I found a bush with cobwebs. I swatted them off and ran back to Bramblestar. As I padded them onto his wound i realized I carried his life.

Me.

I snapped myself out of it again, and continued padding the blood away. I instructed Wolfpaw to do the same, until the blood was soaked up. His body shuddered, and turned cold.

He was dead.

Wolfpaw began fretting, and I yelled for help. I listened for any signs of breathing and then it returned. I sighed with relief, and Wolfpaw gave me an inquiring look. "He lost a life, little one", I said , and her eyes grew wider.

"I...feel...better...take me...back to...camp", Bramblestar wheezed out, and we helped him hobble back to camp. Luckily it wasn't far, but by the time we got back, we had stopped five times. Everyone bustled around, giving our now weak leader questioning looks, until my father cut in and yelled, "Everyone! Bramblestar needs to rest!" He wheezed slightly and I gave him my own questioning look. Lionblaze seemed to shrug it off though, as if he would always wheeze. I turned my attention back to Bramblestar and led him to my den.

~~~~~~~~Fast Forward to Midnight~~~~~~~

I waited until I was sure Bramblestar and Wolfpaw were asleep. I then snuck out, listening to the calm breathing. Lucky for me, Rabbitcloud was on a potty break, so I snuck out of camp without questioning. I spread some wild garlic over my scent, so Rabbitcloud wouldn't notice I went out.

I went to the Island, and I saw Hawkfire waiting there. I smiled as I walked across the tree, waving my tail. "You came", he said, more to himself then me. I smiled as I approached him, and I slid my tail under his nose to tease him.

"Look Moonecho..I'd like to ...get to know you better", he said kindly, shuffling his paws. "I would too", I replied and I sat down, my tail wrapped around my paws. He spoke about himself for a little bit, then he listened to my story.

I liked this tom, very much. I started to tire, and I lied down, resting my eyes. He took a risk and lied down next to me. I purred loudly, and he purred back. I meant to rest my eyes, but I ended up falling asleep, with one thought on my mind.

Hawkfire.

What a fine tom.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did! :3 Did you like the length? I was thinking about this, and I could do one this long every 2 to 3 days, or I could do one the size of inbetween chapter two and three almost everyday? So Review For: What Size You Want, Plot Suggestions, Writing Advice, Size Suggestion, Ideas, or All of the Above. :) I love you guys! Peace Is International! Oo! Almost forgot! If you figure out where I get Peace Is International from, you can help me with the Plot Suggestion and I'll give you where I think this story is going! Hint: Peace Is International is part of a certain song's lyrics. If you have the answer review, then I'll PM you if you were the first one and winner! Love you guys! PEACE IS INTERNATIONAL X)


	6. Return to Camp

You guys are absolutely awesome-mazing (cross awesome and amazing; you get awesome-mazing!) I'm forgive each of you about my horrible lack of updating. I've been super busy, but I hope you guys like this chapter. ;) Once again, I love you guys! :)

* * *

Some bright light was shining in my eyes, like a Two-leg monster. I leaped up to discover it was the sun.

Where was I?

I looked around and saw I was on the Island.

And who would be sleeping next to me?

Hawkfire!, I suddenly remembered. I shook my head, realizing the Clan would figure out i was gone sooner or later.

"Fox dung", I cursed, and I nudged Hawkfire, because he had a Clan too. He blinked a few times and stretched.

"Moonecho", he said, and purred as he rubbed himself against me. I lost myself for a little bit as his entracing scent came over me, then I snapped out of it.

"Hawkfire, we need to go back to our Clans", I hissed lowly, but my hiss was out of sadness, not annoyance. Hawkfire licked me on the cheek, then raced off, giving me a wink behind his shoulder. I sighed and raced back to my camp, rolling in wild garlic on the way back. I remembered they would wonder why i was gone, so I grabbed some borage to make it seem like I was gathering herbs. As I walked in to camp I sighed with relief to see only Lionblaze awake.

"Moonecho", he purred, and he padded over to me. He wrinkled his nose when he smelled the wild garlic covering my fur.

"I tripped", I said, and he seemed satisfied enough with the answer. He coughed harshly and I asked, "Dad, what's wrong."

"Well Moonecho, I'm getting old. I won't be around forever you know." He said it as if death was welcome to take him. I was about to question him when a dawn patrol bursted in to camp.

"ShadowClan is attacking!", I heard Rabbitcloud yowl. I started to run up to her, but Bramblestar had hobbled out of my den.

"We need to get out warriors together", he said hoarsely.

"Bramblestar, if you are thinking about fighting, you're thinking wrong", I said, holding a paw in front of his chest.

"No, I need to protect my Clan", he coughed out. We continnued argueing for awhile until he got the upper hand with, I'm the leader, my word is law. I sighed, stopping my attempts to show him he was digging his grave.

I listened to them plan for a little, then most of the warriors raced out of camp. I brought Wolfpaw into my den with me, and we arranged herbs for battle wounds. We made leaf bundles, and followed the foul smelling ShadowClan scent.

What I saw was devastating.

ThunderClan was losing terribly. ShadowClan was slowing progressing. Then I saw Lionblaze. A black warrior had slashed him across the flank, and Lionblaze was slow to fight back. I growled some orders to Wolfpaw, then leaped over to the black warrior, coming between Lionblaze and him. I yowled a battle cry.

The black warrior smirked at me and brought up his paw to slash me across the face. I brought my paw up faster and gave him a gash on the nose. He was persistent, and kept trying to fight.

I slid underneath him, raking his belly with my claws. I was faster then him, and he looked around, wondering how I got to his other side. I hissed in his face and he fled. My father was nowhere to be seen.

I saw a tabby apprentice appproaching Wolfpaw, and I jumped over, smacking him aside with my paw. Wolfpaw was unharmed.

We began to set to work, helping our fellow warriors. When proud Bramblestar finally decided to retreat to camp, I looked over our Clan.

We were broken.

Bramblestar had three long gashes across his flank that were bleeding heavily. Many of our younger warriors were terribly injured, and the apprentices were bruised and bleeding. I looked for my father, but I wish I hadn't.

He had been carried to camp by Rabbitcloud and Bumblestripe. Rabbitcloud looked at me sympatheticly, and I raced over to him. He was gasping for breath, and I licked his face, begging him to continue living.

"Moonecho", he croaked. "Don't pity the dead. Pity the living." His eyes glazed over, and I yowled mournfully, burying my face into his fur. I looked for Icecloud, but when I asked everyone, they said she couldn't be found.

I was so broken, like someone took my life and smashed it to pieces. As a medicine cat though, I coudln't abandon my Clan.

I worked solemnly to clean everyone's wounds, not saying a word. Snowpelt had been originally trained as a medicine cat, and she helped me a great deal. I wondered why she hadn't become medicine cat, she wasn't a very good hunter, fighter, and she didn't even have a mate.

When Bramblestar had slightly recovered, he croaked to me to try to find answers at Moonpool. I set off with Wolfpaw at my side.

The cold Moonpool water made me shiver. I lied down, wondering what dreams would come to me.

* * *

Did you love it? Hate it? Then review! :) Thanks you guys! And keep trying to figure out what song this is from: Peace is International! Hint: It's from a song. The band who sings it is famous, and known for it's three male singers and famous female singer. So yeah! PEACE IS INTERNATIONAL!


	7. Author's Note

Hey everyone! :) I know I haven't updated recently, which sucks, but I will continue this story! I will probably write a chappie or two this week, then I'm going on vacation for a week, which is good for me, but bad for you :( Just keep holding on! By Febuary I will DEFINETLY be whipping out the chapters! SO yeah just wait with lots of patience! :D I love you guys!

PEACE IS INTERNATIONAL!

P.s. BooksOnFire won the lyrics contest! For those of you wondering, Peace is International comes from the song The Time by The Black Eyed Peas. It's in like the first sentence, so...PEACE IS INTERNATIONAL! :)


End file.
